Luna Kimono
Luna Kimono is a recurring antagonist that occurs in Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirths being a former mythological beast that is now a human (due to a fatal accident) she gains the name "Abnormality of Desire" a name she shares with Dante due to the both having abnormal circumstances involving their current lives. A former monster that attacked Heaven, she was originally supposed to be locked inside second Heaven with the angels who have sinned but due to a miscalculation made by Michael, she accidentally fell into the womb of a human woman and was reborn as a human but retains some of the powers that she had. Appearance Luna takes the appearance of a small girl with long light blue hair and blue eyes, she has a slender and petite body and is usually seen wearing a white dress with blue accents and gold rings around it. Luna also wears blue boots with gold lining. She is usually seen with a light blue Earth Dragon that looks like a bigger Komodo Dragon by her side. In her Manticore form her hairs turns black with long black hair, black lion ears, and bird like wings with gold, red, and black coloring. Personality Luna is rather indifferent in all situations she encounters, which causes people to wonder if she is capable of feeling emotions. She is shown to be emotionless and is also shown to be oblivious to the feelings of other people, despite wanting to build bonds with other people. It is unknown why but she usually possesses a smile on her face, which makes people to believe her to be a extremely cheerful and energetic person. Due to her lack of interest in herself she has trouble getting close to others. Despite having little emotion, she does care for those around him, even to the point where she is willing to risk her own safety for those she considers her friends or allies, and is even willing to kill those who she thinks is troubling her friends. Her mood barely fluctuate, and she pays little attention to other people. When she was living as a normal human she was constantly bullied, but was rather indifferent towards the treatment she received. According to people she is close to she is commonly a shy girl although she still possesses her typically emotionless attitude. She commonly tries and does stupid things out of curiosity that constantly get her into trouble. Luna is also very forgiving, as seen when she holds no grudges towards others despite what they might do to her (for example: getting over what happened when she fought with Ichiro) it is unknown if this is because she doesn't care, doesn't remember, or is actually forgiving. History Luna was originally a beast called a Manticore, Genesis states that his brother had the monster attack Heaven by making it angry and then using a teleportation spell to send it to Heaven. The Manticore rampaged around and destroyed places in Heaven and fatally wounded and killed numerous angels until Michael and the other Seraphs eventually attacked the beast. After being fatally wounded, in a act of desperation, the Manticore removed it's soul from it's body and then fell off of Heaven. the monster then landed in the womb of a pregnant woman and infused it's spirit with the unborn child's body. Later, Luna was born, a girl that rarely showed emotions, she was bullied and became a outcast at school. Unknown to the manticore living inside of her, it began to love and care for the child, allowing her to learn about it, the three factions, and many other things involving the supernatural world. Later, Luna found a magic leaflet that her mother had used as a teenage to call on her devil friend (Levi's mother). Her mother then fell ill due to cancer and the Manticore used it's power to summon Levi, in confusion Levi asked the girl what did she want only for the Manticore to talk through her instead. Levi then decided he would save her mother if Luna joined the Wings of Desire. Luna then came to and agreed to these terms learning magic and how to fight from Levi and other members of the Wings of Desire. Powers and Abilities Poison: Being a human infused with a Manticore's soul, she gains all the abilities the manticore had while born which includes his power of poison. She can either release this poison in the form of a gas, blasts, from her mouth, and through her teeth or scratching with her finger nails. This poison carries paralyzing effects capable of paralyzing her enemies for a short period of time. She can also make tentacles capable of hardening out of poison. * Luna is capable of surrounding herself in a cloud of gas that paralyzes everyone that comes into contact with her. Immense Strength: Obtaining the Manticore strength, Luna is shown to be very physically strong. Immense Speed: Luna is extremely fast, speed that surpasses that of the average devil that she gained from possessing the manticore soul. Manticore Transformation: By focusing her power on the Manticore soul inside her, she transforms into a half human-half manticore form that doubles her speed and strength and also increases the power of her poison. In this form she is also capable of flight with new wings. Luna also gains a scorpion tail that lashes out and is capable of infecting her opponents with her poison simply by scratching them Natural Demon Sword Wielder: Luna is a natural demon sword wielder, able of wield demon sword with ease. Equipment Angurvadal: A very powerful demon sword known as "The Mirror Sword" is a demon sword that is capable of turning it's blade into a mirror that can show those who look inside the blade their thoughts and intentions, this mirror blade can also reflect attacks. Tyrant: Her familiar, a powerful Earth Dragon that is capable of shooting blue flames from it's mouth. The dragon is slightly larger than a komodo dragon but possesses wings that allow it to fly. Trivia * What happened to her is a mixture of what happened to Satan in the bible (revelation), Kurama and Naruto From the Naruto series, and Yoko/Kurama From Yu Yu Hakusho.Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Wings of Desire Category:Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth Category:Fanon Humans